sonic_pokemon_unipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Psychic-type
The Psychic-type (エスパータイプ, Esupā Taipu) is one of the eighteen types. Notable Trainers that specialize in Psychic-type Pokémon are Sabrina of Saffron City, Will of the Johto Elite Four, Tate and Liza of Mossdeep City, Lucian of the Sinnoh Elite Four, Caitlin of the Battle Castle and the Unova Elite Four, and Olympia of Anistar City. Prior to changes in Generation Sinnoh all Psychic-type moves were special, but they may now also be physical depending on the attack. Statistical averages Overall *HP=68.43 *Attack=65.54 *Defense=71.68 *SpAtk=88.58 *SpDef=83.14 *Speed=72.22 **Total=449.60 Fully evolved *HP=77.72 *Attack=80.09 *Defense=82.96 *SpAtk=101.19 *SpDef=94.77 *Speed=85.13 **Total=521.85 Battle properties Characteristics Offense Psychic-type Pokémon have been fairly popular since Generation Kanto. Offensively, they can act as a special sweeper due to their typically high Speed and Special Attack. Furthermore, Psychic-type Pokémon can often learn moves of other types to deal with a multitude of types, especially their weaknesses to Dark, Ghost, and Bug. However, the greatest disadvantage is that Psychic-type moves are unable to affect Dark-type Pokémon. This immunity can be eliminated by using Miracle Eye (Leaving Steel as the only other type capable of resisting Psychic types thus allowing them to otherwise sweep freely). Defense Their defensive capabilities are generally poor, with low Defense and HP despite excellent Special Defense. Possibly compensating for their relatively insubstantial Defense and HP, Psychic-type Pokémon have access to moves such as Recover. Still, they can often only survive special-based hits, but can easily be defeated by one or two high-powered moves from a Pokémon with an average or above-average Attack stat. Psychic-type Pokémon also often fall to a single Crunch or Night Slash due to the high Attack of many Dark-type Pokémon. In games prior to Generation Kalos, there are exceptions to this, such as Bronzong or Metagross, who have high defences and previously lacked weaknesses to Dark-type moves. The Steel type no longer holds its resistance to Dark. Psychic is, however, useful for it's resistance to Fighting (Though their typically paper thin Defenses don't do them favors against other popular Physical types). Contest Properties When used in Contests, Psychic-type moves are typically Smart moves, but can also be of the other four Contest types, excluding Tough. Pokémon As of Generation Sinnoh, there are 75 Psychic-type Pokémon or 10.2% of all Pokémon (counting forms and Mega Evolutions that change typing as different Pokémon), making it the 5th most common type. Pure Psychic-type Pokémon *Abra *Kadabra *Alakazam *Drowzee *Hypno *Espeon *Mewtwo *Mew *Unown *Wynaut *Wobbuffet *Spoink *Grumpig *Chingling *Chimecho *Deoxys *Uxie *Mesprit *Azelf *Cresselia *Munna *Musharna *Gothita *Gothorita *Gothitelle *Solosis *Duosion *Reuniclus *Elgyem *Beheeyem *Espurr *Meowstic Half Psychic-type Pokémon Primary Psychic-type Pokémon *Mime Jr. *Mr. Mime *Natu *Xatu *Lugia *Celebi *Ralts *Kirlia *Gardevoir *Gallade *Victini *Woobat *Swoobat *Sigilyph Secondary Psychic-type Pokémon *Slowpoke *Slowbro *Slowking *Exeggcute *Exeggutor *Starmie *Smoochum *Jynx *Girafarig *Meditite *Medicham *Lunatone *Solrock *Baltoy *Claydol *Beldum *Metang *Metagross *Latias *Latios *Jirachi *Bronzor *Bronzong *Meloetta *Delphox *Inkay *Malamar Moves Trivia * Generation Hoenn introduced the most Psychic-type Pokémon of any generation, with 20, and Generation Kalos introduced the least Psychic-type Pokémon, with five. * Generation Kanto introduced the most Psychic-type moves of any generation, with 15, and Generation Johto introduced the least Psychic-type moves, with two. * Psycho Cut, Zen Headbutt and Heart Stamp are the only physical Psychic-type moves. As these moves were introduced after Generation Hoenn, this makes Psychic the only former special type not to have any of its moves changed into physical moves. * Psychic is the most common type for legendary Pokémon, with at least two Psychic-type legendary Pokémon introduced in each generation for a total of 14. * Psychic is the only type that shares its name with a move and a Trainer Class. * Despite the balance issue during Generation Kanto, it was not until Generation Sinnoh that a Pokémon and its evolution with a double weakness to Psychic-type moves were introduced. * There has been one Elite Four member or Gym Leader specializing in Psychic-type Pokémon in every generation. * A Pokémon cannot have a double resistance to Psychic without being a Psychic type itself. ** However, a Psychic-type Pokémon also cannot have a double resistance to more than one type. * The Psychic type could be considered a special counterpart to the Fighting type: ** The Psychic type highest average stat is Special Attack, while the Fighting type is Attack. ** The Psychic type is the only former special type to not have any of old moves changed into physical moves, while the Fighting type is the only former physical type to not have any of old moves changed into special moves. ** Counter and Mirror Coat, moves countering physical and special attacks are, respectively, Fighting- and Psychic-type moves. * Two of the types that are super-effective against Psychic share a weakness with it. Dark types are also weak to Bug, and Ghost types are weak to Dark and Ghost. ** Also, both Dark and Ghost types are immune to a type Psychic resists. References Other Element Types Category:Pokémon Types Category:Psychic-type Pokémon